Poems and Vampires
by jayma
Summary: Sequel to Percentages. Bonnie gets taken by a rogue vampire and Damon realizes how much he needs her.


**Title**: Poems and Vampires [Sequel to Percentages]  
**Author**: lostarkeo/jayma  
**Rating**: T (some language, implied sexual behavior)  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Spoiler**: Episode 14, "Fool Me Once"  
**Summary**: Bonnie gets taken by a rogue vampire and Damon realizes how much he needs her.  
**Author's Note**: This is the sequel to "Percentages." You have to read that one before reading this. Damon/Bonnie are my OTP and I was willing to sacrifice homework time for this fic because I love them so much! ENJOY! :) Don't forget to leave a review! :)

* * *

Bonnie sighed as her pen touched the first line of the notepad on her lap. She bit her lip in thought and stared off into the flames of the fireplace directly across from her seat. An idea flittered past her and she immediately started writing. After a few moments, she re-read it and sighed again. She ripped the page out of the pad, crumpled it, and tossed it into the fire, where it hissed at contact.

"We have a waste basket, you know?" a voice commented from the couch not far from her. Damon lay against the couch with a book in his hands.

"Shut up, Damon." Bonnie massaged her temples while looking down at her notepad.

"You know," he started again as he placed the book on his chest and turned his head to address her. "If you're English teacher is giving you a hard time, just say the word and he'll be _gone_," he air-quoted the last word.

"Damon!" she hissed at him.

"Bonnie!" he mocked her as he sat straight on the couch.

"I'm serious. I need to come up with a well-written poem by tomorrow because _someone_ kept distracting me all weekend long that I couldn't do it then."

"I didn't hear you complain, I only heard moaning," he said with a wicked smile and she rolled her eyes.

It had been two weeks since they got together. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was in a relationship with him considering his untamable nature in addition to their past. Damon, on the other hand, didn't think twice about it. She was his and if anybody had a problem with it, they'd probably never see the light of day again.

Now she sat here, in the Salvatore study room, because she thought the studious atmosphere would help her get the work done. She really shouldn't be worrying about the assignment so much, considering that the teacher will just write a check at the top of the page and give it back by the end of class. But, she always liked to give in quality work, even if it wasn't always appreciated.

"I can't do this. I don't have one creative bone in my body. The only poem I can think of writing is 'Roses are red, violets are blue,'" she rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"That's pathetic," Damon replied matter-of-factly.

Bonnie laughed and started to slide off her. "I knowwww," she agreed in a sing-song voice. She slumped finally onto the floor and rested the pad on the coffee table.

She heard Damon get up and kneel next to her. "My little witch needs help," he said as he pulled the notepad towards him to see doodles of flowers and clouds along the edges. He snorted and grabbed her pen.

"You can't write my assignment, Damon." Bonnie thought it sweet of him to try to do her work.

"Who said I was going to do it for you?" he replied as he wrote one single word on the pad. She took back the gentle image of him from her head. He could be so blunt sometimes.

He pushed the pad back to her and she saw the word "Damon" written on it. "Are you serious?"

"You're missing inspiration, Bonns. Write about me and I swear it'll be a work of art." He smirked and retreated back to the couch.

"You are so full of it." Bonnie couldn't help herself but smile, because in a sad twisted way, he was right. She needed inspiration. That's when she finally started writing.

"You're not going to let me see it!" Damon shouted from the top of the stairs an hour later as Bonnie headed towards the front door.

"Tomorrow, Damon. I have to get home and start cooking." He was in front of her in a matter of seconds, blocking her way to the door.

"Not even a good night kiss?" he cocked his eyebrow.

She leaned in and whispered, "I thought you got enough of those during the weekend?" She moved around him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against him.

"You're such a tease," he sniffed at her neck and made his way over to her lips. She was about to deepen the kiss, when the door behind her opened and bumped into her.

"At least Elena and I take it to the room," Stefan poked his head through.

"Hey Stefan," Bonnie blushed and separated herself from Damon. "Gotta go!" And with that she left.

"You have the worst timing, little brother." Damon turned around and walked into the living room where he poured himself a glass of alcohol.

"I need to ask you something, Damon, and I need you to answer honestly." Stefan had a look of concern on his face. Oh no. It's gonna be one of those "I care about the world" speeches, Damon thought.

Damon shrugged and gulped the rest of his drink, "I'll try."

"Have you been killing people?" Damon scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He thought Stefan was going to ask him about his intentions with Bonnie for the millionth time that week.

"Some people think they're about to die when I feed on them, but I haven't been in the mood to 'kill' lately, believe it or not. I usually just compel them to go along their way afterward. Why?"

Stefan sighed somewhat in relief. Damon turned back to pour another drink, "There've been attacks throughout the town. Three people dead so far; each drained dry."

"Should I go into the bat cave and grab the garlic and holy water?" Damon started to walk away with the drink in his hand.

"I know everything is a game to you, Damon, but don't say I didn't warn you if Bonnie gets attacked by a rogue vampire."

Damon stopped at the stairs. Things just got interesting.

* * *

"A check plus!" Bonnie smiled as she and Elena walked on the school grounds. "I should have gotten a gold star or something!"

"It was really well-written Bonnie. You deserved it, even if it was about him," Elena smiled and shook her head.

"Oooh, who's the mystery guy?" Damon appeared from behind them.

"Don't you have a rock to crawl under?" Elena didn't bother to turn around as she spotted her car in the parking lot.

"Go find your emo boyfriend and sulk somewhere else, please?" Damon shooed Elena away and grabbed Bonnie by her bag strap to hold her back. Bonnie waved goodbye and turned around to face Damon.

"So the little witch wanted a gold star?" Damon had eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Hell yeah," Bonnie had no shame in admitting it. "I thought we were going to meet up tonight. What's up?"

Damon dug his hand into his pocket and gave her a vial. "I want you to drink this from now on."

Bonnie looked at it and looked at him questioningly, "Vervain? Why?"

"There've been some random attacks across town. There's a rogue vampire somewhere and he doesn't care who he attacks. I just want you to stay safe."

Bonnie pocketed the vial and smiled. Damon spotted the smile and rolled his eyes, "What?"

"The big, bad vampire is scared of me getting hurt?" Bonnie poked him on the chest teasingly.

"Don't make me take it back." Damon smirked as he referred to the vervain vial, but Bonnie knew it was a bluff.

"Okay, okay. I have to go home and do some work for school. Are you coming by tonight to read my poem?" she said hopefully.

"I have to find something to eat first," he looked around at the countless people walking back and forth.

That seriously disturbed her. The thought that anyone she knew could potentially be on Damon's menu list scared her.

"You still feed on people?" she asked quietly as a pair of girls walked by and he viewed them hungrily.

"Of course I feed on people, what do you expect? I'm not like Stefan." He replied bluntly.

She was frustrated now. "What if I asked you to stop?"

"What if I asked you to eat grass for the rest of your life? How'd you like that?" Damon saw the fire in his eyes, but she wasn't the type to back down.

"That's not the same Damon and you know it," she remarked back.

Damon clenched his jaw and his nose flared. A shiver ran down her back, but she matched his glare. "Don't make me angry, Bonnie."

"Or what? You'll drain me dry like any other person that just walked by me?" She regretted pestering him when he grabbed her forcefully by the neck.

Her eyes watered over. Not because of the pain. Not because of the fact she couldn't breathe. But because it was him, the person she'd come to believe had changed for the better, doing the hurting.

She placed a hand on his chest and forced him back with her magic. Without hesitation, she ran to her car. She maneuvered her way out of the parking spot and looked at the rearview mirror. He was gone.

* * *

"What the hell did you do?" Elena barged into the study room, Stefan not far behind.

"Stefan, get her out of this room if you know what's good for her," Damon said as he turned the page in his book.

Elena moved forward, grabbed the book, and tossed it into the fire. Damon's eyes changed to their natural vampiric state, but Stefan was in front of her before he could attack.

"Damon, she drank vervain, so don't bother." Stefan warned him and he held him back.

Damon gradually turned back to normal. "Go. Away." He said through clenched teeth to both Stefan and Elena.

Stefan removed himself and went to guide Elena out. Before they left, Elena turned back and dug out a notepad from her book bag, which she then threw onto the floor. "She can't stop crying because of you."

The door closed behind her leaving Damon in solitude again. He walked over to the notepad. It was the same one Bonnie had been working on the night before because of the doodles on the edge of the page. He saw his handwriting on it, where he had written his name. Sketched around it was another doodle…the outline of a heart.

With that, he pulled out his phone.

* * *

Bonnie sat on the swing of her front porch watching the sky turn yellow with her grandmother's shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her dad stepped out, car keys in hand.

She quickly wiped away the traces of tears and secretly thanked the lack of light on the porch. "Going out, dad?"

"Poker night with the guys. You need anything, hun?" She didn't want to burden him with her boy troubles, so she shook her head.

"Nah, I'll probably order out and call it a night afterward," she smiled and he gently pinched her cheek.

"Call me if you need anything," he called out to her and made his way over to the car.

"I will," she replied and he was out of the driveway moments later. She removed her shoes, stood up from the porch, and stepped onto the cool grass of the front lawn. She loved the feeling of the blades tickling her feet when she walked.

"'Scuse me, mam?" a voice with a southern accent drifted over to her from the sidewalk. Two men, one younger than the other, approached her.

"Yes?" Bonnie eyed them and she noticed the older man was tinkering with a map.

"I'm trying to visit a friend of mine, but I can't for the life of me point myself in the right direction. Would you know where 33 Pine Lane would be?"

"Pine Lane?" Bonnie scratched the back of her head. "I'm thinking it's a few blocks over, but let me take a look here," she said as she took the map from him.

She explained to them the process of getting there and handed over the map. "Thank you so much."

"No worries. The layout of this town is kind of funky," she smiled.

When they hadn't moved, she started to get nervous. She jumped slightly when her phone rang in her pocket, "Sorry," she said as she opened the phone without bothering to look at the caller.

"Bonnie," she heard Damon's voice on the other end.

"Damon, I don't want—," she started, but Damon heard a thud and then Bonnie's muffled scream.

"Bonnie!" he yelled out.

He heard some ruffling and gagging and right before the call went dead, "She's full of vervain—"

* * *

Damon was in front of Bonnie's house within a matter of seconds. The door was open and some of the lights were on. He checked her room, but there was no sign of a struggle anywhere. He called her phone and heard the faint sound of her ringtone outside.

He found her phone on the front lawn with hints of blood on it. He smelled it and it was definitely hers, with a hint of vervain.

A surge of primal anger coursed through his body and it only intensified when he heard leaves shuffle in the hedgerow cutting off the Bennett's property. He used his speed to catch whatever was hiding only to see a familiar face from his distant past.

He held the man by the collar, nevertheless. "Dixon?" He was one of the vampires held in the church when it was burned down.

"Damon Salvatore?" he squinted. There was some blood dripping from his chin and he winced in pain. Damon sniffed the blood and it only took him a few seconds to smash him against the driveway floor.

"Where is she?" Damon growled as he let of his collar and tightened his hold on Dixon's neck instead.

"The girl?" he laughed.

"I can smell her blood on you. Where—is—she?" Damon was losing patience.

"Matthew must have her. She tasted so good, but the brat had vervain. Even after 150 years, that little pestering plant still exists?" he laughed again.

Matthew. Katherine told him stories of Matthew and his never ending thirst for blood and sex, so much so that Damon adopted his wicked personality when he became a vampire. Damon slammed him against the floor again, "Where is Matthew?"

"God, Damon. A soldier like you shouldn't be getting all worked up over a girl." Dixon reminded him too much of his past and right now, all he wanted was to save the one possible future he had with Bonnie.

"Remember the time when we—," he started, but in one swift movement Damon cracked his neck.

Damon didn't know what to do. If Matthew had her…but, he refused to think that way. He didn't want to call Stefan or Elena because they would just make him more pissed off. He found himself in Bonnie's room, hoping an answer would pop out at him.

He picked up Bonnie's magic book from the desk, but dropped it when it sent an electrical shock through his hand, just like when he first touched Bonnie's amber necklace.

"She needs your help," a familiar voice appeared from the corner of the room.

"Sheila?" he whispered, but his eyes found no one in the room.

"I have to admit, never in a million years did I expect a Bennett witch to fall in love with a vampire, but she needs you now more than ever."

"I never expected to fall for a witch either," he confessed.

"Damon Salvatore, ruthless killer, in love? That's one for the headlines," Sheila's voice laughed in the background.

Now he knew where Bonnie got her humor. "Do you want me to find her or are we going to continue this Patrick Swayze-Ghost moment?"

There was a long pause and finally the answer he needed, "She's at The Falls."

* * *

Bonnie woke up, searing pain emanating from her neck. She looked around and if it weren't for the full moon, she wouldn't have been able to see a thing in the thick forest she found herself in.

"The pet is awake," she heard the same voice who had asked her for directions. She shuffled away in anxiety, but he caught her ankle.

She screamed when he cut her along her calf. He bent down to smell her blood. It smelled clean. "The vervain must be wearing off. Soon I'll have your for a midnight snack, yes?"

Bonnie turned over and kicked him away. She struggled to get up with the sting from her leg, but before she knew it, she found herself pinned against a tree.

"I don't like it when my food struggles. How about I change that?" He looked at her intensely and she could almost see his pupil size changing. A memory sparked in her head at what he was trying to do.

"_Why do vampires compel people?" she asked Damon as he looked up at her from her lap._

"_It makes things easier, feeding and all." He ate another grape and offered one to her, which she took gladly._

"_Can you compel me?" she asked curiously._

"_Do you want me to?" he teased her. "I can't do that to you. One, because you're a witch. And, two…because I don't want to do that to you," he said sincerely._

"_You're so cute when you're kind," Bonnie laughed._

"_I don't do cute and kind. Don't ever use those words and me in the same sentence," he replied, but Bonnie continued to laugh._

"I want you to sit down and not move," the vampire compelled her.

She played along, "I'm going to sit down and not move."

"Good girl." Bonnie sat down and saw the vampire retreat, "The world has changed so much. Being locked up in that tomb, while all of this happened." He pointed to the city lights that lit up the sky in the background.

The vampire then changed the topic completely, "The man you spoke to through that contraption. You called him Damon. That name reminds me of Katherine's pet. I loved her, you know? But all she ever talked about was the Salvatore brothers."

He came closer to Bonnie and forced her attention up to him by grabbing her chin, "You seemed really upset when you spoke to him. Is he your partner?"

"Get your hands off of her." Bonnie's eyes traveled over to Damon who stood not that far away in the background.

The vampire merely turned his head at the voice and like Dixon, he squinted his eyes. "Damon Salvatore?"

Matthew stood up and pulled Bonnie up with him by the chin. His other hand shot up to the tree and broke a piece of branch, which he handed over to her.

"I assume that's the Damon you were talking to, correct?" he looked into Bonnie's eyes and she nodded, still pretending to be under his spell.

"Kill him." The words echoed in the back of her mind and she gradually turned to Damon.

She walked ever slowly to him, their eyes never leaving contact. When she was at a safe distance, she turned around and used her magic to send the piece of wood flying at a high speed towards Matthew, but he caught it.

"A witch? You're a clever one," he laughed and with his vampire speed he disappeared and reappeared behind Damon, who he stabbed in the back, "But not clever enough."

"Damon!" Bonnie cried out.

The wind picked up around them, leaves flew everywhere. She lifted her arm up to Matthew and he started being dragged against his will toward her. Damon crumpled to the floor as he struggled to pull the stick from his back.

Bonnie finally caught him by the neck, "Incendia," she muttered under her breath and fire burst from his feet, which then crawled up his legs.

"I won't be the last, witch!" he cried out and grabbed her neck as well. If he was going to be consumed by fire, he'd take her with him.

He lost grip, however, when a larger piece of wood penetrated his chest from the back. "You missed," Damon whispered and Bonnie let him go, to let the body catch fully on fire. The figure crumpled to the floor and within moments only the ashes were left behind.

She didn't care how mad she was at him or how pissed off he was at her, but Bonnie threw herself at him and he willingly caught her.

"I'm sorry," they said simultaneously.

* * *

While she took a shower he went to grab her some spare clothes from her room, which she changed into because she definitely didn't want to be alone tonight.

She came out of the bathroom to see him lying on the bed. He looked exhausted. She walked around and sat on the other side.

Bonnie looked back at him and his eyes were open now staring back. She offered him a tattered piece of paper, which was in her jean pocket. "You haven't read my poem."

"The one that should have received a golden star?" he took the piece of paper and she smiled. He unfolded it and read through it.

She waited for a response, but he just stared at the paper. "You don't like it, do you? It's crap, I know."

She sighed in frustration, "I really don't know what to think of us, Damon. One moment we're in the throes of passion and the next you're trying to kill me. And if it's not you, it's someone else!" she said as she tossed her clothes to the floor.

She stomped on the floor, "Now, I have to pee!" she added and marched her way back to the bathroom.

"Witch, come here." Damon stopped her in her tracks. She hesitantly walked over to him and he placed the poem on his bedside table.

"That asshole should have given you a gold star."

Bonnie scrunched her face in confusion, "You liked it?"

Damon leaned forward, lifted her shirt slightly, and laid a chaste kiss on her stomach. "Throes of passion, huh?"

Bonnie laughed, "Sex, whatever! You know what I mean."

The moment grew serious when he looked up at her, "About earlier today, I didn't mean what I did to you. But, you should know that I haven't killed anyone since I've been with you."

"Just…don't do it again. You really scared me," she admitted to him. He kissed her stomach again, while she ran her hands through his hair.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"I really have to pee."

"You really know how to ruin a moment, Bennett," he said as he let her go. She ran to the bathroom and a few moments later he heard her scream. He was there within seconds, barged through the door and saw her standing on the toilet. She pointed to the spider crawling towards her on the floor.

"Kill it!"

He leaned smiling against the doorway. "So you have no problems killing vampires, but a spider is too much for you to handle?"

"Damon!"

He grabbed a piece of tissue and muttered "women" under his breath. He brandished the toilet paper at her and she squealed, which made him laugh. He stood in front of her and opened up his arms. She inched forward and he grabbed her by the waist. Bonnie wrapped her legs around him and he carried her over to the bed.

"I saved you two times today, shouldn't I get a reward?"

She kissed him two times on the forehead, "There."

"Wow, I'm so touched," he said sarcastically and dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed.

"You're such a jerk," she laughed and slipped herself under the covers.

"_You're such a jerk_," he mocked and winked at her. He then joined her.

He turned off the light and she rested herself against him. "Did you mean everything you wrote in your poem?" he asked and he felt her nod.

"Every single word," she whispered. Damon brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"Good night, Damon."

"Good night, _Bon Bon_," he replied and she pinched him.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"I can call you whatever I want," he said as he tickled her.

Over on the bedside table, the piece of paper with Bonnie's poem was folded to Damon's favorite part:

_The crow is my devil  
An angel in disguise  
Consumed by his veil of darkness  
To see everlasting truth in his eyes_

The end.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! :) Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
